Howling
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: LIAM X THEO: Liam's been a werewolf for three years now. All he had was Scott as a Guardian, the only other werewolf he'd met. When Theo arrives on the first day of school he makes Liam question his life. A year later and Liam is still figuring himself out, but on moving day things don't go as planned. Scalia as a side ship.
1. Howling

The song for this fic is RY X - Howling

Going into Senior year should've been a breeze. I should've been excited. But I wasn't.

School for me was a never-ending rerun of That 70's Show and I was Foreplay. Except I didn't get Donna or have Hyde as my best friend. Friends and I didn't really work. Not that I didn't try. People just thought I was weird.

Maybe I was, but turning into a Werewolf once a month was weird. I figured if I let them think that then there would be no one to get hurt.

So I walked through the double doors with my head hidden under my red hoodie, my headphones attempted to drown out the cacophony of the student body. The jocks, the geeks and nerds, the musicians, and the outcasts. I didn't even fit in with the outcasts. And a lot of them could be seen eating their boogers on rare occasions.

After grabbing a locker assignment I threw my books into it. I never read them anyway. All I needed was a small notebook and a pencil that I tucked behind my ear in time for the warning bell to ring for first period.

With my hands in my jacket pocket I headed to my first class in dread. I'd be glad when this high school thing was over. It was a bore. There were a billion things I could be doing with my time. Like getting away from the small town mindset of homophobia. If I could run away right now I'd go somewhere where no one knew me, somewhere I could get lost in a crowd. Maybe I'd go somewhere I could focus on my art. I had a fascination with one of the best blind artists, John Bramblitt. When I saw his stuff I was mesmerized and I wanted to make people feel that with my art.

I stopped at a water fountain, bent down to take a few sips, then rose with the cold water sliding down my thirsty veins. My eyes closed at the delicious feeling. I wondered if I could somehow capture that feeling in my art.

With my eyes open I headed to class, my hand pushed my hoodie back and ran through my dark locks that were in desperate need of a haircut. It was getting floppily long that it fell into my eyes often until I messed with it so it was back. Scott told me I looked like a young Leo, but I didn't see it.

When I looked straight ahead I hadn't expected to be staring into a pair of grayish blue eyes. No one really looked at me. I liked it that way.

Those eyes belonged to a guy, a hot guy. From the distance, I could tell he stood a full three inches taller than me, at least. His cropped hair was shaved on the sides, much like the other fuck boys in our generation. You could tell he was a fuck boy from the way he looked. His black t-shirt was loose and tight enough to show off what he had. It was hard to miss, he was a big guy. Wide frame, thick arms, even thicker legs in dark jeans. His jaw was squared but covered in a light beard.

His eyes scanned me up and down.

Frankly, I freaked out and veered off to the side for class with a less than stellar exit.

Of course, that's what I did. A hot guy looking at me hardly ever happened. This town was on a shortage of hot guys, let alone hot gay guys. If that guy was gay, I didn't know, but he had checked me out, which could've been in a completely heterosexual way.

In class, I hoped I wouldn't have to run into him again. Hot guys were a distraction from the goal. Get out of this town with nothing holding me back. Being on my own, it made it kind of easy to have that mindset.

On my way to a seat in the back, a paper ball flew past me and I let it even though I could see the act itself happen in slow motion. People thinking I'm weird and a freak would be too much.

"Dunbar, get any ass this summer?" Jackson, a Lacrosse Jock teased. "Give any?"

A few kids laughed, but I ignored them as I slid into my seat. Their homophobia did little to hurt me. In fact, I was used to it. Not many people here felt that way, but enough that it was prevalent, and enough that I wanted to escape it.

I pulled the drawing pen from my ear and went to work on a smaller version of what I would expand on at lunch in my sketchbook that sat in my locker.

"Hey, Liam," Another boy asked across the class. "What does dick taste like?"

The entire class erupted into laughter.

I only turned up the volume on my phone, the music did little to drown them out.

"Anyone sitting here?" A deep voice asked.

My eyes slid up the same body I scoped out a minute ago in the hall.

He stood by my desk.

"Hnh?" I asked nervously.

He pointed to the empty seat next to me. "The seat, is it for someone else?" He offered a slight grin.

My head shook.

He sat down as the teacher appeared.

I took out my headphones but continued to draw in my tiny notebook. I supposed I liked the size of it because it was a big fuck you to the educational system. Look how important your selective information was, I can fit it all in this pocket-sized journal. There was hardly anything worth learning in high school, but I still came as a promise I made long ago.

Every so often I'd look up to find the hallway guy staring at me or my art. I tried not to show how uncomfortable it made me, but if his slight grin was any indication, he could tell.

Luckily, class went by without another hitch.

As soon as the bell rung for second period I pushed my headphones back in and headed for the hall before any more jokes could be thrown my way. I slid the pencil back behind my ear and pulled my hoodie back down, some of my hair fell from under it into my face.

Someone pulled it down.

I turned, prepared to give whoever it was the finger, but stopped myself when I saw it was the hot hallway guy. I took out my headphones in curiosity.

"Are you lost?"

He offered a boyish grin that shouldn't have looked boyish on him considering he looked like a man. "A little. Could you help me out?"

With a quick debate in my head about why I shouldn't, I preceded to ask, "What are you looking for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

A little shocked at his response I cracked a grin with a laugh. "Yeah, been there." I took his schedule from his hands and read over it. "Theo Raeken," The top of his paper said. "Nice name." My eyes glanced at him.

"Thanks,"

I leaned a little closer and pointed to the second class. "That's upstairs. I'll take you there."

When he took back his schedule his hand brushed mine and our eyes met.

I instantly averted my gaze with what I knew was a fierce blush.

We walked down the hallway in awkward silence.

"I saw you drawing in class, is that something you like to do often?" He asked.

"There's not much else to do around here," I couldn't keep the sardonic tone out of my voice. "Besides party with the Lacrosse team if you're into that."

"You're not into that?"

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Why would I be?" I didn't mean for it to come across as arrogant, but I thought it did.

His eyes ran over my face. "So what are you into?" He snaked the notebook out of my hand while I was distracted by his eyes. He flipped through the pages in interest. "These are good."

"You're about the only one that thinks that," I waved off even though I was beyond nervous he had a reflection of my most inner thoughts.

His brow quirked up. "Those kids from class, they make fun of you."

My hand ran through my hair nervously. "Just when you think everyone accepted gay people there's a bigot waiting to smack you down."

He laughed. "It didn't seem like it phased you though,"

My eyes met his. "That's because it doesn't. As soon as I have that diploma I'm out of here."

We walked up the stairs.

"Let me guess," He followed a step behind. "Some place that you can work on your art, maybe blend into the crowd until you become a nobody?"

I almost missed a step because my eyes flashed to his and I hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah..." I agreed, trying to figure out how he knew that. Maybe I wasn't as deep as I thought I was.

"You have that look in your eyes." He joked with a smile, his eyes on mine as we turned the corner and headed up more steps. "Like you don't want to have your feet planted too firmly in one place for too long."

I played along. "How would you know that?"

"With eyes that blue, it's easy to see everything." He handed over the book, intentionally brushed his fingers against mine this time. "And your art speaks for itself."

Trying to figure him out, I watched him.

"Something I said?" He asked with a half grin.

My head shook, then it nodded in reconsideration. "Everything you said," I stepped around a couple making out. "I don't really talk to people, they don't really talk to me." Interest rang in my eyes.

His grayish blue eyes scrub her up in amusement. "You don't like that I'm talking to you?"

"No, I like it a lot," I rushed to reassure him, then felt embarrassed by my eagerness. "I mean, it's nice."

He nodded with a teasing grin. "As long as it's nice."

My eyes went to the passing doors just to not have to stare at him. Ever since he opened his mouth it felt like I was under the heaviest microscope.

"Where are you thinking of going when you graduate?" He asked.

I blew out a heavy breath. It had been so long since someone had asked me such probing questions that I didn't know the answers to them.

"Anywhere other than here," I glanced at him. "What about you?" I opened the door for asking questions about him. We had a limited amount of time until we had to go our separate ways before the bell rang.

Saying he didn't seem real felt stupid but he didn't seem real. Why was he talking to me? A guy that looked like him didn't talk to guys that acted like me. To even be having this conversation was an anomaly.

Maybe I was being dramatic, but this was the reality of it.

"What are you even doing here anyway? A guy like you in a small town sticks out like a sore thumb."

His forehead crinkled, his mouth held a questioning pout. "I came looking for something, I guess. Maybe the same thing you want to find when you leave."

My brow arched. "And what is that?" I tried to give off a carelessness attitude.

"A purpose."

I stared at him. He had me by the balls, metaphorically speaking. Anyone could tell that I lacked a purpose just by looking at me, sure, but Theo could tell just by talking to me for five minutes. What did that say about me?

My eyes went to the classroom he was about to disappear into and cleared my throat.

He took a tentative step forward. "Sorry if I overstepped, but you remind me of someone." He gave a shy laugh that didn't seem like it would fit on a person like him. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"First day jitters," I assigned the blame.

"No," He shook his head a little, his eyes met mine.

I looked around the halls for some indication that other people could see him. Maybe I was losing my mind.

As if he could tell my thought process he laughed. "Thank you for helping me out." He pointed to class with the hand that held his backpack over one shoulder.

"It was fun," I said sheepishly.

He grinned knowingly. "That's one word for it." He glanced at the classroom. "Guess I better go, it was nice meeting you, Liam." He held out a veiny, beefy hand that I already knew would swallow mine up.

Still, I shook to make sure. My eyes focused on our hands together, a feeling of warmth crept up my arm and spread over my skin. My nose caught a scent that it failed to detect before. His scent. It was similar to mine.

He was like me. A Werewolf.

Since I've been here there had only been two. Scott and me. That's how it's been since he bit me three years ago and we moved here. There were three of us now, I couldn't believe it. I was about to question how he knew my name, but roll call would be the most obvious choice.

He pulled his hand away as he backed away, the heat his fingers trailed along mine was like a match to a spark. His now even more intriguing grayish blue eyes tore from mine, he turned his back and strolled into the classroom.

The bell rung, which let me know that I was late. Not that I cared. I walked to my next class through what felt like cement. A nagging pit in my stomach rose and I didn't understand what for until the next day passed and there was no sign of him. A week went by with no appearance of Theo Raeken and again I had to imagine if I only conjured him up in my mind. A month later I still couldn't shake the memory of him, not because he was someone that showed interest in me, but because he was like me. The only other person I've met like me was Scott, which didn't count because he was the one that gave me The Bite.

When he asked me repeatedly why I was so distracted all of a sudden I only answered that I was trying to find a new medium in my art, that it needed lots of thought and clarity to manifest. It sounded artsy, so he went with it. Scott and art weren't two things that were usually synonymous. He was all about soccer.

As the months dragged out I felt the burden of this town lessen on my shoulders. My once neutral colored wardrobe brightened up. Not by that much. Or maybe not at all. I threw out all my hoodies after I found the medium I was looking for; charcoaling and sculpting. It was dirtier, grittier. Once I was done with a piece I felt like it was in me, on me, and out of me. The black grit and gray clay evidence all over my hands.

I stopped blasting music into my eardrums every time there was an opening just to push everyone away. The more time that ticked by the less I cared about what they had to say when I could hear it clear as day. Before, I supposed I had a Donnie Darko vibe. Now it was more a Donatello with emo vibes. But I wasn't emo. I was just me.

The day of Graduation we packed the truck with everything we wanted to take. With the last box in the bed, I jumped to the ground. My long hair flew into my face so I pulled it back in a bun low at my neck. I closed the trunk door, then hopped into the passenger seat. With a look around, we were Arizona bound.

I twirled my thumb ring around in thought. Beacon Hills felt like a prison for so long that I felt like a prisoner. Now things looked up for us. Not to sound too optimistic but anything was possible.

Blue skies all around, the radio filled the empty space in the truck. Scott and I weren't talkers. Sure, we talked. We were all we had. Apparently, I was the little brother he never had. When I asked him years ago why he turned me he said he was lonely. A family of Hunters killed his family. My family was a different story, one that I usually blocked out with my art or my earbuds.

Which I later slid into place to get a nap in as I leaned my head against the door frame, hoping I'd wake up and we'd be in Arizona. It was about a fifteen-hour drive that we'd switch off on in a few hours.

We came to a halt that shook the truck a bit from the gravel.

I looked around to find us at a rest stop, the sky had darkened to a navy denim. Night time always made me feel at ease.

I sat up and looked at Scott.

He jumped out the truck. "I'm going to go pee."

"Don't get kidnapped in there. It looks kind of rapey." I eyed the place with a huge level of distrust.

He cracked a tired grin. "We'll see." He disappeared into the doors.

I headed around for a vending machine to get a sugar boost to wake up the rest of the way from the nap. I put in the perfect amount of quarters in my pants pocket for a honey bun. My hands rubbed together as the machine did its thing. This wasn't just a honey bun, it was a frosted honey bun. My mouth salivated at the sight.

I bent down to retrieve it and felt a sharpness pierce my thigh. One of my hands reached around to check it out while the other was preoccupied with getting the honey bun. When I stood and felt what had to be a dart I faltered. A wave of dizziness crashed over me.

"Scott," I muttered. I tried to run his way to warn him, but the next move I took was toward the ground. The very last thing I saw were a few men in black closing in on me.

Someone slapped my face until I gasped awake. I gulped in the air trying to get a sense of where I was, but the bright sunny day threw me off guard. From the chains on my arms, I remembered I'd been tranquilized and kidnapped. What about Scott? What about my honey bun?

"Hello?" I whipped my head around.

I sat in an empty white room with a view of a ginormous skyline with the sun rising, giving it the view a look of new beginnings. I'd never been anywhere to see something like that. There was beauty in it. You could almost smell the failed aspirations, the around the clockers, the runaways and homeless on the streets. You could smell the pee and trash on the streets, but most of all you could smell the freedom to be any of that.

"What do you guys want?" My gaze stuck on the art before me, I itched to draw it. "What do you guys want?" My voice held no amount of menace at this point.

Then I remembered Scott was in the restroom when I was taken. Was he taken too?

In case he was safe I didn't want to out him by bringing him up. After I figured out what I was doing here I'd do everything I could to find him. For three years we hadn't been separated, aside from his business trips that seemed really kind of boring so I never wanted to go, and a chunk of me didn't know what to do. That's when the real fear set in.

My heart pumped faster as the men behind the black clothing took form in my mind in various stages of fucked up. The chair I sat in was bolted to the floor. I struggled against the handcuffs, but it was no use. Whatever they had shot me with, albeit Wolfsbane, was still in my system so I was weak. That or these were made out of Vibranium and I was suddenly in the Marvel universe.

Waiting here wouldn't work. So I thought about the ways I'd seen this kind of escape done in the movies.

I put all my weight against chair only to have it stay put. A light sheen of sweat formed on my skin. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath.

Just then a solid metal window shut down over the skyline view and my chair started to turn me around. My head snapped to the sides, trying to get a view of who would be doing this, but I came up short.

With a deafening scream, I was clicked into place. Before me through what looked like another room similar to mine was a girl about my age, maybe older. She'd managed to get out of her chair, but there was a coyote inside that growled at her.

The girl backed away as calmly as she could muster but ended up running for the door.

The coyote followed with a spring back onto its haunches.

My hands yanked on the handcuffs chained to the chair in desperation, but nothing gave. I let out a frustrated groan.

The dark haired girl sensed the coyote's closeness and backhanded it into the air with great strength. It felt to the white tiled floor with a whimper.

My body rocked back and forth to get momentum, hoping a bolt or something would be loose. "Come on," I groaned.

When it gave a bit, I pressed against the back of the chair, my feet flat on the floor. I thought about the one person that could make it through anything, that would tell Scott and me not to worry right now. Their faith gave me strength that I needed until the chair snapped back.

I hit the floor with the wind knocked out of me.

By now the coyote was on its feet and charged the girl with snapping jaws.

The look of immense fear of her face enough to spring me into action.

Her screams carried as she ran for the only piece of protection in her room, a filing cabinet that stood tall enough for her to get on and momentarily be safe from the coyote. She leaped onto it with the coyote on her trail, getting the last of the girl's skirt into its mouth and ripping a piece off. The girl cowered in the corner while the coyote growled and glared at her.

I looked down at my hands that were stuck in the handcuffs. They were a bit loose. With the only idea that made sense at this point in my head, I pressed down onto each thumb until the crunch of the bone sounded and I could slide my hands through.

The girl still perched on the filing cabinet, but her door opened and a man dressed in black expertly held a gun in the air. A bullet flew into the coyote and it fell to the floor with a sad dying whimper. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Somebody help me!" She cried out.

The need to do my part in making sure she was okay drove me to pull the chair up until it snapped off its hinges. With my body braced I fell back from the act.

The girl was off the file cabinet now and on the floor, her hands in the air. "Please, don't kill me." She begged in tears.

I shot up with the chair in my hands to slam it against the two-way mirror, but it wasn't a mirror. It was plexiglass, so it only bounced back from my motions.

"I don't want to die," She fell to her knees in surrender.

"Just hang on," I muttered more to myself than her.

The chair slammed into the plexiglass repeatedly with the same outcome.

Another shot fired and stilled the air.

The girl laid on the floor, her white dress now stained with red while it pooled around her. The man in black walked away like none of that phased him. The girl's hand went to her stomach.

Forgetting the chair I pounded my fist into the barrier between us. "Hold on a little longer," I screamed as if she can hear me.

The wall cracked a tiny bit, so I hit that same spot with sweat dripping down my back until the whole thing began to crack, then fell apart.

What I now faced wasn't a dying girl and a dead animal on the floor. It was a black room.

Had it all been a lie? Did I imagine that? Was I really just dreaming?

My door opened. In walked the last person I expected.

"Dad?" I panted lightly.

He stood before me in a suit built for businessmen and my dad had been no businessmen when I had run away four years ago. He wasn't really my dad, might as well been since my biological one was a no show. But this one wasn't that great either. The man that stood before me didn't have the lingering of alcohol swimming in his eyes or the stench of weed on him.

I stepped forward cautiously. "What is this place?" I asked even though I knew I couldn't trust anything he said. "Why am I here?"

He gestured for me to follow him.

My head shook. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on? Was anyone else taken?" My loyalty to Scott made me ask even if I couldn't name names. If my dad was working for those Hunters that killed Scott's family then and this was their way of getting information out of me I'd have to take the bullet to plead the fifth.

"I know you must be starving, would you like some breakfast?"

Irritation filled me. "No, I don't want any fucking breakfast. I want an explanation!"

He stood with his hands in his pants pockets like none of this affected him. Did it?

"You can come in now," He spoke.

Someone rounded the corner into the room only it wasn't just someone.

It was Scott.

My body wanted to be relieved that he was okay but my brain took in all black clothing, much like the men that took me, and I knew that something wasn't right.

"Scott?"

He took a step forward.

I took one back. "What is this? Why are you dressed like them?"

He raised a hand that was meant to be calming but was anything but. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

My head shook. "Why would I believe anything you had to say?"

"Because I'm your friend, Liam. I'm your brother."

I shook my head some more with a wry laugh. "No, you're not. You lied to me for three years about whoever the hell it is you are. Why did I trust you, a guy I didn't even know to take care of me?"

He moved closer. "You trusted me because we're brothers."

"Stop saying that!" I yelled at him. I didn't want any ties to him, least of all a sense of fake brotherhood.

"Rafael McCall, sound familiar to you?"

A few of my defenses dropped. "That's my father, how do you know? Is he here?"

His head shook with a twinge of sadness in his eyes. "He was my father, too."

I felt planted into the floor.

"You trusted me all those years because you could. We share the same blood, Liam. You can still trust me."

It felt like my world was tilted on its head. I hoped and prayed this was all a dream, that I'd wake up from my nap in the truck with that frosted honey bun in my lap. The sad part was that that felt like a pipe dream.

"I don't know you, Scott. I never did." I motioned to all of the things surrounding us. "What is this place? That girl-"

"Is fine. That was a simulation for your trial." A look of pride shined in his once honest brown eyes. "You passed."

My head shook as I looked around. "I don't understand."

He stepped toward me. "You proved that you were ready for this, that you could be one of us."

"One of who?"

His brow rose in excitement. "Want to find out?" He moved to the side and gestured toward the door.

At this point, what choice did I have besides find out the truth, or their version of the truth? My life had been changed by Scott four years ago, presumably for this. Whatever it was it better be worth it.

I slowly made my way for the door only to come across another door. I looked at Scott in questioning.

He started for the door with hopeful eyes, a slight grin on his face. "I've waited a long time for this."

I followed behind and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all curious as to what was behind that second door.

He opened it as I neared. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, metal clinking against metal, and distant guns firing surround me once I stepped outside into the vast room.

My eyes surveyed everything in bewilderment.

"Welcome to The Haven." He said, his voice filled with a relaxed confidence.

I took a deep breath in at the sight again and wondered what the hell was this place for the thousandth time and why was I so excited to be here.

A/N: Ever since I first started Thiam as a side ship in my Scalia fanfiction Whenever You're Ready I wanted to do a Thiam based fic because I feel like they're still so new and underrated. I haven't come across any longer Thiam fics, if anyone has let me know the name of it and who it's by so I can check it out! I would GREATLY appreciate it if some of yall left some feedback or just a review on how you felt about the first chapter. I will be updating this in between my newest Scalia/Stallison/Thiam fic Til Forever Runs Out. Thanks for reading, be patient with me on this one. :)


	2. Believer

The song for this chapter is Imagine Dragons - Believer

We walked through the throng of people that I knew were like me. Only they seemed better.

These people were fighters, warriors. They were trained in hand to hand combat, in weapons handling. There was a consistent air of tenacity and certainty in the air along with the grunts and groans of people falling to the mats and clutching their wounds.

"What is this place?" I watched in awe. "Don't say The Haven. I need more than that."

My presence caught some attention, a good amount of fighters stopped to on look at the stranger on their territory. The girl from the simulation stared at me.

She was fine like Scott had said. She went back to sparring.

"As you can probably tell by now, we're all supernatural. Not all of us are Werewolves. We pluck the wayward ones from society and bring them here. Give them a purpose."

" _I came here looking for something, I guess. Maybe the same thing you want to find when you leave." Theo's words echoed in my mind from all those months ago._

" _And what is that?" I asked._

" _A purpose."_

Had he'd been taken like I had? Was he here?

Scott looked back at me. "Try and keep up." He cracked a grin.

I jogged to catch up. "So is this where you come when you go out of town?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

Still trying to wrap my mind around all of this, I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "How come I'm only finding out about this now? You had four years to tell me about this, to tell me that we're related. Why now?"

"Because you weren't ready then. You are now." He pulled me off to the side hallway. "There was a pre-test at the beginning of the year. You failed." He opened the door.

"What does that mean? What test?"

I followed him inside the private room.

The room wasn't quite as big as the one I'd woke up in, but spacious enough to fit exercise equipment in, a mat for sparring, office space, and a lounge area.

The scent that lingered made my eyes glow golden yellow.

Theo Raeken walked out of a door across the room, dressed in head to toe black. A wifebeater possibly a size too small and workout sweats. When he saw me he stilled. His eyes burned a blue that let me know he'd killed someone.

"I take it you remember each other," Scott commented. He turned back to me.

My eyes widened. "That was the test? Theo was the test?"

Theo headed our way, his hair grown out in much the same fashion I used to have mine, only his was far straighter and looked wet from a shower.

"Yes," Scott answered.

I stared at Theo. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A bit of amusement sat on his lips, light stubble surrounded it. "And what would I have said that wouldn't give myself or anything of this away?"

He had me there.

A girl came out of the same door that was probably a bathroom considering her hair was wet as well. She was dressed in much the same fashion, her brown and blonde highlighted hair sat on top of her head in a high ponytail.

She froze when she saw us. "Scott,"

He looked stunned, then looked between the two of them with the same realization that I came to.

He cleared his throat. "Malia,"

She focused on me, then put the pieces together. "You're back?"

"We'll see."

I shot him a disappointed look. I wondered who she was to him and why he never mentioned her. Well, he couldn't, but I was still curious. From the looks of it, her and Theo were a thing. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Thinking he was genuinely interested in me was a fool's mistake.

Scott's phone rang along with Malia's. They answered in unison, then hung up a few moments later. They looked at each other in some shared secret.

He turned to me. "I've got to go."

"What? You're going to leave me here?"

He pulled me to him. "I don't have a choice." He hugged me. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"What am I supposed to do until you get back?"

"Theo will take you under his wing," He turned to him. "Right, Raeken?" A coldness to his voice that hadn't been there before.

Theo and I locked eyes.

He wavered, then responded, "Sure." His grayish blue eyes stared into mine with an intensity that made me a little hot.

"We'll talk more once I get back," Scott promised, then he and Malia were off with the door shut behind them.

My lips pursed. "What now?"

He stalked over to me, physically superior in all ways. "How much do you know, Liam?"

Unlike those months ago I didn't cower under his gaze or status. I met him the rest of the way. "That Scott and I are blood brothers, that this place is called The Haven and is run by my stepdad, and that it gives people like us a purpose." My eyes searched his as I walked a little closer. "And did it give you a purpose?"

His brow arched, but he gave a lazy grin anyway. "Something like that." He reached behind me and into my space to retrieve something, those eyes on mine as we came close to sharing a breath. He moved back and handed me a bottle of water. "Thirsty?"

If my hardening dick in my pants were any indication, yes. Very.

My hand brushed his as I took the bottle from his grip, then I took a sip. It wasn't a honey bun, but it would do for right now.

I went to explore the room further. "So you knew who I was before you came to Beacon Hills?"

"Yes,"

From the looks of this office, he had authority here. Enough that Scott trusted him with me for the time being.

"I knew who you were before Scott bit you." He said.

I snapped around in curiosity. "How's that?"

"You're dad." He crossed his thick bare arms over his chest. "He started this program. He wanted people like us to feel safe, hence the name."

My hands went to my hips. "How'd he figure out about the supernatural?"

His forehead creased. "You don't know?"

I stepped closer. "Know what?"

He looked uncomfortable telling me.

"Tell me," I demanded.

His eyes narrowed a bit, then he said, "He was attacked, bitten, and turned into a Werewolf. Probably around the time you still lived with him. He didn't know how to handle the transition so he developed a drinking problem to keep the wolf at bay. If he couldn't hold himself together it wouldn't come out." He moved to sit on the edge of his desk in a way that gave me fantasies. "This starting to make any senese to you?"

I nodded. "A little." I eyed him. "How do you come in?"

Satisfaction sat in his eyes. "He found me on the streets, much like himself. He dreamed of building a place like this for everyone. When he found Scott it became clearer that it was tangible. While your dad found this place Scott and I were out scouting for prospects." His eyes rakked over me. "That's when he found you. Your dad figured the only way you'd want him back in your life is if you were one of us, so he had Scott bite you and mentor you for the time being so we could build this place."

My head hurt from overload.

A wry laugh left me. "Why couldn't he just talk to me? He had me alienated so we could have one thing in common." Anger filled me.

"Why do people do anything?" He asked rhetorically. "Even if you don't agree with his methods, he's helped a lot of people. And you're here now so deal with it.

My brow arched in defiance while I moved for him. "You do realize you guys kidnapped me, right? What's stopping me from escaping?" I neared the desk, my eyes on his.

His eyes roamed my body and settled on the erection in my pants. His eyes snapped to mine as he smirked. "I can think of one thing." He moved so that he towered over me in what was probably meant to be menacing, but was sexy as hell.

"Aren't you with that Malia girl?" I questioned.

"I'm not with anybody." He leaned down so his face hovered over mine, our lips a mere breath apart. His hand grasped onto my belt and pulled me closer. "You and I both know that if that door was open you wouldn't leave."

My dick was fully hard now and I wanted nothing more for him to reach inside and grab it.

"Why not?" I played along, wanting to lean up the necessary distance to brush my lips against his, but I stayed put.

His hand traveled down to cup it in his hands through the jeans. "This is why not."

A moan escaped me at the pressure.

He smirked, then leaned down to my ear while his hand rubbed against me. "You're going to stay right here until you get what you want." His breath tickled my ear in the most delicious way.

"And what do I want?" I bit my lip.

"My cock,"

My eyes closed at the vision.

His lips brushed the skin of my neck.

I groaned and moved against his hand.

He chuckled, then pulled away. "That's another thing you'll learn here besides how to protect yourself,"

My forehead creased at his sudden switch.

He leaned back against the edge of his desk, his eyes looked down at me. "Manipulation comes in handy."

My eyes narrowed. "So that was manipulation?"

"Yes," He said it so simply like he hadn't felt the attraction.

I looked down at his thick hard cock pressed into the print of his sweatpants and it was my turn to smirk. "Whatever you say." I looked around the room. "If you're my mentor then teach me something."

"Who said I was your mentor?"

"Scott."

He stood then sat in the swivel chair at his desk. "No," He typed and the desktop came to life. "He said to watch over you."

I sat on his desk. "I'm not a baby."

"Sure you are," He kept his gaze on the screen.

How could I prove that I wasn't a kid in his eyes? Back at the school, it felt like he understood me, like he saw me, and now it felt like an illusion just to get me here. So I voiced that.

"You used me, manipulated me when we first met so I'd like you."

"I was meant to make you trust me, but I hadn't realized what you were like."

My thumb ring tapped on his desk. "What does that mean?"

His eyes drifted up my body to my eyes. "It means I hadn't realized you were attracted to men. It changed things."

"How?"

He turned in his chair to face me, a hint of hilarity on his handsome face. "If I hadn't been attracted to you we wouldn't be having _this_ conversation. I was supposed to stay and help prepare you the rest of the school year, but I told them I couldn't. Conflict of interest and all."

Pleased to hear that I grinned. "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

"I was a scout until you happened. My job was to recruit, make sure we were bringing in people with the right mindset for our mission. If I were to become romantically or sexually entangled with you it would've been a conflict of interest." He gripped the desk. I haven't been out into the field since."

I hadn't realized he'd felt the pull as strongly as I had, enough to make him shift his life around after one meeting.

"What do you do now?" I asked.

"Supervise the trainers, paperwork, and if need be privately train prospects."

I knew that I was crossing a line because it was clear that he was a higher up and whatever that could've happened between wasn't allowed, but I owed a lot to him for making me break out of my shell as much as I had.

"What do I have to do to get you to privately train me?" Intent dripped from my voice as I gazed at him.

His grin turned into a chuckle. "That's not going to happen."

I moved closer. "Why not?"

He eyes danced in amusement. "You know why not. Your dad is my boss. Scott would kill me."

Brazenly, I slid onto his lap.

His eyes widened.

I moved against his erection. "Does it look like I care what either of them thinks?"

His big, warm hands grasped my hips. "We shouldn't."

My mouth went to his neck in the same fashion as he did earlier, only I wasn't afraid to commit.

When he moaned my name I almost came in my underwear.

"If you want me to stop I will," I said into his ear while I dry humped him painfully slow.

His hands on my hips didn't stop me like I thought they would've, they moved me faster against him. He tried to control and hold in his sighs of pleasure, but couldn't once I bit his ear.

"Fuck," He cursed.

Pride filled me to know that I could make someone as hot as him lose themselves just from a little petting.

My hands went to his sweatpants to free his cock, my hand rubbed his precum all over him, and my mouth knicked at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"This shouldn't be happening."

I paused my motions.

"Don't you dare stop." He threatened.

A chuckle escaped me.

There was a knock on his door.

We froze for a second, then he shoved me off his lap and underneath the space under his desk that would hide me from view.

He rolled the chair as close to possible to the desk to hide his dick hanging out. "Come in,"

Someone stepped inside. "I was going over the numbers for the new suit prototypes. I think I've found something that could put us ahead of the game."

My eyes went to the scene before me. Theo's very much still hard cock sat before my face.

He squirmed from my hot breath on it. "That's great, Stiles." His voice strained.

With the need to taste it, I moved my hands up his thighs and took his cock in my mouth. My eyes closed from my second taste of cock. Surprisingly enough, my first had been Jackson. As homophobic as he was he knew how to fuck.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

My eyes opened. I sucked down until I could twirl my tongue around the head.

His eyes burned into mine, a mixture of frustration and need.

"Sir?" Stiles called his attention again.

Theo snapped his gaze up. "Is that it, Stilinski?"

"Uh...Yes, sir."

"Then get out of my office." He commanded.

His authoritative side arousing.

The shuffling of nervous feet came to end with a close of the door.

Grayish blue eyes trickled down to mine, a look of pure dominance in them. "If you're going to tease me then keep going."

I obliged with pleasure.

He leaned back into his chair with a not so quiet groan. "You're better at that than I thought you'd be." His hand went to my hair and scrunched it in his hand as he worked my mouth onto him faster. The grayish blue gone in his now, replaced by a murderous blue that shouldn't have turned me on as much as it did.

My eyes kept his while he slid in and out of mouth time after time. I couldn't help but hum around the massive piece of meat, knowing that it would feel so good in me fully.

"If I hadn't left I would've spent the whole year cumming down your throat and in that tight little ass of yours." He bit his lip.

I hollowed my cheeks out for the desired effect.

He bucked his hips. "Goddamn that mouth,"

Gratification sat in my eyes.

"You look like you want me to cum in your mouth, am I right?"

I nodded.

His hands grasped my face, a hand brushed my stray hairs back onto my head, then he glared into my eyes as he bucked for the last time and stilled, his hot cum shot down my throat. He moaned as quietly as he could, but I still think anyone with super hearing could hear it.

Once all of it was in my mouth I rose and licked my lips.

Desire stayed in his eyes. His cock twitched.

I was surprised he was still hard. My brow rose in invitation.

He quickly put himself back into his sweatpants and stood. "That was a one-time thing, got it?"

"Was it though?" I teased.

"Liam," Seriousness leaked into his voice.

I wondered what would happen to him if my dad or Scott did find out. Would it be merely a slap on the wrist, a punishment fit for treason, or would they simply not care as much as he thought they would?

I sobered up. "Fine," I held my hands up. "I won't try and blow you anymore."

His brow lifted knowingly.

I sighed. "Or get you to fuck me. Swear." I leaned back on his desk

He tried to keep the fact that he found this a little bit funny off his face. He reached into his desk and placed the object in my lap. "This should tide you over."

I caught the frosted honey bun before it could fall to the floor. My eyes looked at him in question. He was there?

He hit a button on his office phone. "Send in Hayden."

I ripped into the honey bun, the sweetness felt good in my empty stomach.

Once I was finished the door opened again. The girl from the simulation stood before us in a soldier's stance.

"Take Liam with you to the mess hall and see fit he gets a room." He motioned for me to go with her.

This once, I did as told. But my eyes signaled that this wasn't over. I followed the girl, wondering how she got roped into doing a simulation that made me want to risk life and limb to get to her.

She escorted me out into the hall and started down the way we'd come. "You must be Liam,"

I nodded.

"We've heard a lot about you." She threw over her tattooed shoulder. "Glad you could finally join us in the land of refuges."

I softened at her attempt to welcome me, but all I wanted to do was go back into that office and finish what we started. Given her regard to him I knew that he was indeed powerful here and unless I wanted to messing up everything before I even settled in I had to push that away.

A/N: PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. Thiam is a smallish ship and I don't know what people are thinking when they read this. Is it worth continuing? No review means you don't care and that means I doubt whether or not to keep writing this. If you could be specific about what you liked and didn't like it would help out a lot. :) I do have other Thiam fics, Whenever You're Ready and Til Forever Runs Out that are Scalia focused with background Thiam.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall this is just a notice I'm posting on all of my current fics: I do have literally several fics I'm working on so if the one this is posted on isn't updated as fast as you'd like keep that in mind. I try to update the fic that gets the most reviews and in the order I posted them. I also have about five other new Scalia fics that I plan on posting once some of these are done or close to being done. I HAVE 12 SCALIA FICS IF YOU'RE HURTING FOR MORE SCALIA.

Also remember that not reviewing doesn't help speed up the update time and writing "when are you updating" or "update soon pls" isn't a review at all. It's a comment. Being brutually honest about this, most writers look at those comments and roll their eyes because they thought it was something to get excited over. If that hurts your feelings, then I'm sorry. It's not meant to. It's meant to open your eyes about how things are on our end. What's the thing most writers ask for at the end of their chapters? Reviews, right?

I've said this numerous times in the annoucements at the end of most chapters in different fics, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU'RE LEAVING IT AS A GUEST. SO MULTIPLE PEOPLE ASKING WHEN I'M UPDATING IS ONLY GOING TO RESULT IN A POST LIKE THIS WHERE IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND YOU GET UPSET THAT IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. ASK ME ON MY SOCIAL MEDIA WHEN I'M UPDATING. THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET AN ANSWER OR DM ME ON HERE. MY TWITTER IS StavosBrooke my tumblr is brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy and my insta is coach_deniqua I want to be able to reach out to everyone that leaves a comment or review but I can't if you're logged in as a guest. If you don't want to make an account then I'd love if you left your tumblr name or twitter so we could chat. :)

I do have to work. I do have other things going on in my life. I love writing, it's what I want to do, don't get me wrong. However, on days where I'm working on one chapter for a few days straight and there's little feedback I get disheartened. When I put out three fics in three days back to back two weeks ago with little reviews I got disheartened. Not everyone's going to review. I get that. BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE HAVE READ SOMETHING YOU'VE SPENT HOURS AND DAYS ON WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE AND THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN FEEDBACK. THAT REALLY HURTS. I get consistent feedback from a handful of people, thanks to yall I keep writing but more often than not I feel like watching Netflix or going out with friends or reading something else or writing my own books. I had four days off this week and three of those days I planned on updating three fics but I didn't because I felt like if they're not reviewing then I'm going to chill instead of write from literally 8am to 11pm or later on a chapter. I also don't like to write fanfiction when I'm upset about lack of reviews because it puts me in a bad frame of mind. It'll wear off in a day or so lol.

If it's not me, just show some love to the comment section of some fanfiction writers story. I've been doing this for a few years now on this site and I made the mistake of making an angry post on my Bellarke fic about lack or reviews. I learned my lesson on that one yall it wasn't pretty. I got those reviews but not the kind I wanted XD. My point is, I'm not trying to be a nazi about reviews BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THEM THEN YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE POINT BLANK PERIOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THAT TRUTH BUT IT's A TRUTH. ASK ANY OTHER FANFICTION WRITER AND THEY'LL SAY THE SAME THING.

Also, this isn't meant to be an angry shaking my fist post. It's about lack of reviews sure. It's also about properly reaching out to everyone that takes the time to leave a comment or review. It's about miscommunication. It's MAINLY about me telling you that I'll get to every fic this was posted in eventually, just not as soon as some of yall hoped. I've got a lot of fics going on outside of my actual life. My main priority right now is Til Forever Runs Out. Not sure when I'll get to the others because I'm getting a second job again. Go check out JCarabaguiaz's fic, show them some love. She came to me with how rude this came off and that's not it's meant to be. If you have questions or concerns you know how to reach out to me. this post isn't to yell at yall. THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY WAY I CAN TELL EVERYONE I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN because I know not all of yall follow my social medias so it would be pointless to make a post on them about updating. And like I said, I can't respond to guests comments or reviews so this is how I'll notify people when they keep asking. Not in a long winded rant like this haha just in a mass post to all the current fanfictions that the updates are coming just be patient.

Thanks for your attention.

ALSO IF YOU'VE NOT STARTED ETHEREALMINDSS SCALIA FIC "SMOKE AND MIRRORS" WE ARE DOING A FEW CROSSOVER CHAPTERS WITH OUR SCALIA FICS. MY CHARACTERS WILL BE IN HER WORLD IN HER NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M DUMB FOR KEEP REPEATING MYSELF CUZ I STILL GET PEOPLE SAYING THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT AND I'VE BEEN LOUD CAPPING THIS FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH NOW IN THE ANNOUCEMENTS.


End file.
